SHE SEES HIM EVERYWHERE
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Takes place after season 3 when Angel left. Buffy can’t stop thinking of Angel,she loves him so much. She keeps seeing him everywhere… until he’s there for real,to hold her,kiss her… This time he has something to protect him… to let him be happy for real…
1. Chapter 1

**BtVS : 'She sees him everywhere'**

**Summary**

Takes place after season 3 when Angel left. Buffy can't stop thinking of Angel, she loves him so much. She keeps seeing him everywhere… until he's there for real, to hold her, kiss her… This time he has something to protect him… to let him be happy for real…

Please read and review ! THANKS !

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at marylinedepp (at) gmail .com

**Date :** Written in July 15th 2006

As always I own nothing …

English isn't my first language so please be nice

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

After a long day of training with Giles while Willow, Xander and Anya were looking for some info about a new demon Buffy and her friends were walking towards their respective house. They wanted to get changed before going to the Bronze and try to relax and have some fun.

It had been months since Angel left. Buffy was still sad thinking about it. A part of her was gone and she knew she could never forget. She loved him like no one else. He was a part of her, he was hers ! She wanted him, she needed him ! She'd give anything to have him back or just to see him one last time.

Xander and Anya were dating and everything seemed to work well for them so far. They started seeing each other a few months ago. Maybe that's why Willow finally got interested into girls, nobody could tell. After loving Xander for so long, since they were kids, once she saw she could never get him she had to open her eyes on other people.

Like always Willow, Xander and Anya were talking together and Buffy wasn't listening to a single word they were saying as she was thinking about the love of her life, Angel.

"Eh Willow, did you find someone you were interested in recently ?" Xander asked her with a huge smile.

"I don't know, why ?" she asked wondering why her friend would ask that kind of things all of a sudden.

"Don't know, I'm just curious, you know me, and you're my friend… So you sure you have nothing to tell me ? No girl you'd like to be closer to ?" Xander couldn't leave Willow alone about this.

"You're weird tonight, what's up ?" Willow asked Xander frowning.

"Willow we're talking about Xander, he's always weird" Anya said to get in the conversation.

"I know" Willow simply answered.

"Eh girls just in case you didn't notice I'm right here" Xander said a bit annoyed, "So Willow ?"

"So what ?" she said.

"C'mon, Willow, girls, date, am I clear enough ? It's been a while since we really talked you know" He said trying to get the words out of her mouth.

"Xander we talk everyday" She said, "So what are you going to wear tonight Anya ?" she asked trying to change subject.

"I don't know yet, something nice" Anya answered while Xander stopped walking.

"Soooo ?" he said, "Willow I won't leave till you told me if there was anyone you were interested in"

"Umm did anyone tell you anything ?" she asked.

"Of course not you know I'm just curious about you and your life and I mean ALL of your life, everything" he said lying.

"Xander, we've been friends for a very long time and you've never been able to lie so just tell me what you've been told and by who ?" Willow said now also curious to know.

"Ok", Xander said caught in his lies, "Buffy told me that there was a girl, umm Tara I think, you were seeing sometimes to practice some magic".

Willow couldn't believe it. Buffy had just been telling her secrets to Xander. Well, maybe she forgot to tell Buffy it was a secret and she couldn't share it, she couldn't remember herself.

"Buffy !" Willow said quite annoyed.

She didn't answer, she didn't even look at her or any of them. She was looking somewhere else, starring at something, even though it was quite dark outside in the night.

She saw someone, someone kinda starring at her too, mostly a shadow. She wasn't sure but it looked like Angel…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_No that can't be him_, she thought. She had been thinking of him so much since he left that it was no surprise for her to see him a bit of everywhere. Everywhere she was looking she would see him. Sometimes even going to strangers calling out Angel's name before realizing it wasn't him and she would feel embarrassed and sad. Every night she would lock herself in her room to cry. Nobody knew.

"Buffy !" Willow said again.

Still no reaction.

"I wonder what world she lives in today" Xander said jokingly.

"Probably Angel world" Anya said kissing Xander.

"That's not funny" Willow said concerned, "Just look at her, she's not even paying attention to what we say, she's starring out there somewhere, I don't know we have to do something"

"Buffy are you with us ?" Willow screamed again this time gently punching her in the elbow to make her focus on her.

"What ?" Buffy said.

"Umm what were you thinking ?" Xander asked her.

"Nothing, why ?"

"Buffy you didn't hear a single word we said" Willow said looking a bit sad.

"I'm sorry" Buffy said.

"C'mon Buffy, we're not stupid" Anya said, "We've known you for a long time… Well, in fact they do, not me" she said shrugging.

"You were thinking about _him_ again, right ?" Xander asked a bit annoyed, "You should forget him, he's not for you".

"You know nothing about that, how dare you ?" Buffy said as tears were running down her cheeks.

Xander was sorry for saying that. He wanted to put his hands on her shoulders to try to comfort her but she moved away.

"You guys go to the Bronze once ready for that and I'll join you there later, ok" Buffy said.

"But I thought we were all meeting at my house in an hour to go there together" Willow complained.

"I'm sorry, I just need some time to myself right now, I'll meet you guys later" Buffy said as she waited for them to be gone to wipe away her tears.

Then, she was walking near the cemetery. There she had that sensation of someone looking at her again. A vampire possibly. She turned to face him getting ready to fight him…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

She turned to face him getting ready to fight him as she saw it was him, her lover, Angel.

"Eh is that your new way to say HI ?" he said jokingly.

"Angel, I'm sorry I thought it was…"

"I know" he said.

"I can't believe you're here, I mean I can see you're here but it's hard to believe. Well, anyway, what are you doing here ? How long you been here ?" Questions started racing through Buffy's mind.

_Only one way to make her shut up_, Angel thought smiling. He approached her to kiss her.

After kissing for a long time Buffy had to break their embrace even if she didn't want to to get her breath back.

They were starring at each other, both smiling, both excited to be together again, both not really knowing what to say not to risk to destroy that romantic moment. Then, they both heard a noise. Someone was standing behind them, laughing.

"Well, well, well, isn't that our happy little couple ?"

They both turned to face that person before saying together "SPIKE !"

"Yep that's my name" he said joking, then pointing at each of them "I thought that _you_ had disappeared and _you_ were crying, I guess I was wrong once again unless this is a little secret… Oh yea I bet nobody knows Angel's here".

"Spike would you just shut up" Angel said annoyed.

"Angel, you're not my boss and you'll never be so I can say anything I want anytime I want" Spike said as Angel threw his fist in his face.

"Ouch, it hurts, why the bloody hell did you have to do that ?" Spike asked Angel.

While Buffy was laughing all Angel could do was give him a stern look.

"Alright, I think I got the message" Spike said.

"Thanks God" Angel said out loud.

"Eh I'm not stupid, I can shut up… at times" Spike said.

_Yea right_, Angel thought.

"Ok I'm gonna go see if there's no vamp to torture tonight" Spike said.

"Good, that'll give you something to do" Angel said before realizing his mistake of talking again which would have Spike talking back.

"Eh for your info, I always have something to do".

"You missed a chance to keep your mouth shut" Buffy told Angel smiling.

"I know" he said in a low voice so Spike wouldn't hear it.

"What did you just say about me ?" Spike asked them.

Instead of answering him Angel just kissed Buffy once more. Spike looked disgusted.

"Eww, get a room" he said as he turned to walk away, "Ok I'm outta here".

Spike was finally leaving. They both smiled, starring deep into each other's eyes.

"You're beautiful Buffy" Angel said looking at her blush.

"It's because you're here !" she said reaching for his tender lips.

After walking hand in hand and kissing so many times that you couldn't count they finally decided to go to Angel's old place to have some private time out of everybody's look…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Once inside he was glad to see that his old bed was still there. He made Buffy look at it as to try to let her know what to expect next. Of course he knew she wanted it at least as much as he did.

He started kissing her more passionately as his hands started rubbing her back, and then lower.

She broke the kiss.

"Angel, I know it'd be great to umm well you know but you also know it's impossible, I mean you remember last time... Being here thinking of that just makes us sad, we shouldn't be here" Buffy said fast trying to not let her tears come once again.

He looked at her and smiled once more before kissing her, holding her hands.

"Don't worry Buffy" he said showing her his hand, "I have that special ring to protect me from being Angelus again, so technically I can do _anything_ I want, anything you want" Angel said smiling at Buffy before reaching for her lips to kiss her tender.

Buffy had been missing that for so long, his kisses, his touch, his voice, his smell,… everything.

He kissed her harder before slowly undressing her. He looked at her to make sure that everything was alright with her and she smiled.

"You sure you're ok ?" He asked her as she was now wearing nothing but her panties.

"Oh yes, I've never been that happy in my entire life" Buffy answered kissing him once more.

He smiled has he held her in his arms, enjoying every second of their time together, knowing that this moment was exceptional and would only get better in the next move, knowing that they were meant to be together.

He lay her on the bed and started exploring every inch of her body with more love than a girl could ever dream of !

THE END

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THANKS !**


End file.
